


scrambling for your radiance.

by uroojxalt



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Diana POV, F/F, Stars, im crying at 1am, introspective, so I wrote this, sob im so lone ly, to help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 18:59:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15395310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uroojxalt/pseuds/uroojxalt
Summary: Thoughts of Diana Cavendish.Of the stars and Akko.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated *tears*

_Radiant._

 

This is one of the many words within my vocabulary that I would use to describe you.

 

Atsuko kagari.

 

Akko.

 

Your radiance keeps me awake, turning at the crack of dawn and huffing in indignation.

 

It really is unfair.

 

How you’ve captured me effortlessly, with ease and without even trying.

 

The pain of being apart, of watching you from afar, tears into my heart. Almost unbearable.

 

_Change._

 

A shift in my routine.

 

A slight shift.

 

As if you are a far away planet, you have no correlation to my star map and no concern for the going ons of the stars scattered around you.

 

Though . . . Calling you a planet would be unfair.

 

A planet usually has a path. Consistent. Balanced.

 

You are neither of these things.

 

Your mere existence shifts my worldview.

 

My dreams and my ambitions changed as you prodded and forced yourself into my solar system.

 

You are free, headstrong, determined.   


 

_Influence._

 

You make me want to wrench myself away from my orbit.

 

I wonder what it would be like. To shatter everything around me, disregard what others say and run.

 

Run towards what I want.

 

To run towards you.

 

Would I be _free_?

 

It would be of my own free will.

 

Just the thought of being with you, of allowing you to share even a small part of your radiance with me, is liberating.

 

And I wonder, with your limited vocabulary, how you can describe so beautifully the radiance you claim to see in someone like _me?_

_Despite my hesitance. Your smile and adamant belief causes a small part of my heart to shine too._

_Shining with a small glimmer of slowly rekindling radiance._

 


	2. Chapter 2

Just go away!

I hate you so much!

You just annoy me!

I hate it when you sigh and when you help me fix my mess.

And I hate it when you get _way_ too close for comfort, I feel like I might burst into flames!

I hate this feeling and I hate you.

I feel afraid and stupid and angry! Angry with myself for feeling so helpless and angry with you for not noticing me already! For someone so smart…you sure are oblivious sometimes.

It’s your fault my heart won’t stop drumming all night and I’m tripping twice as often, so hurry up and do something about it!

And another thing!

I know I said to smile…but who said to smile like…like… _that!_

It’s like you’re doing it on purpose. To irritate me or something stupid and completely out of character like that.

I really hate how I’m drawn to wherever you are. And how my heart fizzes out like my wand whenever I watch you leave. I could probably reach out…but I hate you so much, so why would I want to! Who the hell would ever want to watch you solve stupid equations all day and who the hell would _ever_ want to take you to town and teach your stupid sheltered self how fun a date would be.

I really hate that I want to.

Ugh.

Your too _bright. I won’t be able to see if it gets dark. So, I guess I’ll let you stay and help me with my homework for now._

_Next time, you’ll be the one irritated and dazzled, so watch out Diana!_


End file.
